Phantom rising
by t-rex989
Summary: AU This is a continuation of Sakuyamon's Danny Phantom: Heroes Reborn story on Deviantart.To learn this story begins look at his story on that site.


Chapter 1: Going ghost

Danny Fenton was totally confused right now. He didn't know how he got into this abandoned church. Or how he got into this black and white suit? Or for that matter, why he was floating?

He then noticed something about reflection in a nearby puddle of water. He went to get a closer look and found that his hair was now white and his eyes were now glowing green. With this discovery, Danny decided to ask his friends Sam and Tucker, who were also in the church.

"Ok guys, what's going on? How am I defying gravity? Also, what's with the new look?" he asked, although the last part sounded more quizzical than the rest. Sam and Tucker looked at each other, both of them seemed hesitant to answer.

Eventually, Sam spoke up. "Danny, before we tell you, do you think that you could tell us the last thing you remember?" Danny was puzzled by this question, but he tried his hardest to recall what happened anyway.

"Alright here's all I can remember after I last saw you guys," Danny began. (To learn how this all started, look at Sakuyamon's Danny Phantom: Heroes Reborn story at .)

Minutes later, Danny was about done with his story. "I tried to run, but somehow that mystery man got ahead of me. The last thing I remember is this blood red light."

"Well now that's done with could you guys please tell me what's going on?" Danny asked, still wanting to know what was happened to him. Both Danny's friends were clearly reluctant to tell him.

"I'm waiting," Danny exclaimed! Tucker finally collected his nerves, took a deep breath, and stepped forward.

"Well Danny, there's no easy way to tell you this, so here it goes. You were murdered, he finally explained. Danny reacted to this news in the most unexpected way, he broke out into laughter.

"Come on Tucker. If I was killed, then how can I be right in front of you?" he replied. This time it was Sam's turn to step up and speak.

"That's simple Danny, you're a ghost!" she answered.

"C'mon Sam, I mean I may have seen a werewolf tonight, but seriously, a ghost," Danny retorted, but in truth he was a little nervous. He had never known Sam to joke about something like this. Sam smirked and said

"Well Danny, if you're not a ghost, then why are you sinking into the floor?" Danny looked down and saw she was right; he was knee deep in the floor. After seeing this he rose up with his new ability to fly. Danny looked at his friends again.

"But why did I end up a ghost? I don't have any obsessions binding me to the Earth!" Danny exclaimed. After hearing this Sam decided to step forward.

"I can explain Danny, it's because of me."

"Sam what are you talking about?"

"How can you be responsible for me being a ghost?" Sam looked at the floor and said, "I'm sorry I guess I should have told you a long time ago, but well, I, I'm a witch. After hearing this Danny raised an eyebrow.

"A witch?"

"Yes, for centuries the women on my fathers side of the family have all been witches. That's how come you're a ghost. You see with this spell book I got from a Vampire I used my magic to bind your Spirit to the Earth plane before you completely moved on."

However, hearing these words made changed Danny's shock to anger. "You what? Why did you do that Sam? Why couldn't you just let me move, instead existing like this?" he yelled. Sam shuddered at Danny's rant, but she tried to pull her self together to explain her actions.

"Well Danny the reason I did this was because as a ghost, there's a chance for us to bring you back to life and…"

"And what, Sam?" Danny cut in still angry.

"And because… **Because I love you!**"

This however caught Danny completely of guard. "Wha… what dii… did you say?"

"I love you! I have ever since fourth grade! I can understand if you hate me for this Danny, but I just can't live without you!" Sam exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

Seeing and hearing this, Danny forgot why he was so angry to begin with. He has had feelings for Sam ever since the day he met her, but was afraid she might not return those feelings. But those fears wear gone as he floated over to her. He then touched the ground and wiped the tears from her face.

"I understand now, Sam. The truth is I love you, too. But I thought if I told you it ruin our friendship. Listen being a ghost is going to take some getting used to, but with you by my side, I can handle it," he told her.

Sam then looked at Danny, "You really mean that, Danny?"

"Does this answer your question?" With those words Danny pulled Sam into a big kiss! Sam was surprised by this at first, but she soon started to return the kiss. This was the happiest moment in their lives, or in Danny's case afterlife, until Danny accidently phased thru Sam.

That really embarrassed Danny, and Tucker laughing didn't help one bit. It was then that Danny remembered Tucker was there to. Of course, this did not distract him from his embarrassment. "Tuck, do you really have to laugh? I feel bad enough as it is."

"Sorry Danny, but you have to admit that was pretty funny." Tucker replied. Danny however merely groaned. Sam however, put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Don't worry Danny. You're still new at this. You just need to practice with your powers, that's all," she told him. Danny then looked at into Sam's amethyst eyes. This restored his spirit. An idea then popped in Danny's head.

"Uh… Sam you still have that ring, I asked you to keep until I found a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, it cracked for some reason when you died but here it is," she said while handing said ring to Danny. Danny looked at the ring and said, " Well I found one."

"You mean?"

"Yeah, this is yours to keep now."

"Oh, Danny!" Sam finished giving Danny a big hug.

"Well it's about time," Tucker added. However, little did they know they were being watched? In the rafters was some sort of a mechanical beetle. It was recording everything that happened! Miles away watching these recordings in the shadows was a figure with glowing red eyes. "So young Samantha succeeded in casting the spell," the shadowed man said while rubbing his chin.

"She may be more useful than I thought." Despite this statement, the figure was currently interested in Danny. Which is why he turned to a pack of ghostly animals; the same animals Danny saw in his basement earlier tonight.

"I need to see what Daniel is capable of, so I want you all to pay a visit to his other two friends. You understand?" The shadowed man asked his minions. The beasts all roared in acknowledgment. When the creatures had all left, the mystery man couldn't help but smirk his fanged mouth.

Author's note:

Well here's my second Fanfic. Now I would like to say 2 things-

you please comment?

2.I'm sorry Sakuyamon, but in order for my story work, I can't use some of your ideas, like "ghosts can't be seen by ordinary mortals".

P.S. Sakuyamon, I may use some your ideas, if you'll tell me.


End file.
